Hermione's Love
by Vertex
Summary: ¤Complete¤ This is a short story that ties into the plot of The-Boy-Who-Disappeared from Hermione's pov. Unlike The-Boy-Who-Disappeared this story is very dark.


Hello all, this story will tie into the plot of The-boy-who-disappeared! However this story is nothing like The-boy-who-disappeared. This story is rated R for extreme angst!  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione's Love**  
  
Perfect controllable Hermione she thought bitterly as she sobbed. She was alone in her dormitory everyone one else was still down eating.  
  
"She takes it well" Mrs Wealsey had said, they hadn't even notice she was so high on the draught of peace that she could have murdered Ron without feeling a thing. Now the potion was wearing off and all the sadness returned to her in full force, as she knew it would. She had just taken the draught of peace so that she could attend the funeral, but not for her own sake she knew she would forget most of it soon enough, the draught of peace tended to block memories if taken too much of. She had taken five times the normal dosage, she knew that could be directly dangerous for her but she didn't care she just wanted the pain to go away. Her thoughts wandered back to Harry and Ginny they often did that when she was upset even though it just made her even sadder. They were among the first one to go, but unlike her parents who had been murdered by death eaters Harry and Ginny had chosen to take their lives. She blamed Dumbledore for that completely apparently he had told Harry about some prophesy which had caused him to give up. They had been in love and they had chosen to believe that by killing themselves they would solve something.  
  
They had solved something Hermione realised then, they wasn't in or would ever be in pain again. Hermione stopped sobbing a mad wonderful thought had occurred to her. She could solve her situation too. She knew she normally probably wouldn't consider taking her life but her parents death together with what remained of the draught of peace made her see things more clearly and objective then ever. She obviously couldn't burn herself to death in Hogwarts like Harry and Ginny had done and she wouldn't have someone to die together with her. She would have to die alone it saddened her even more. The whole thing was crazy and she knew she couldn't do it anyway. She opened her bedside drawer to get the book she was currently reading. She hade started reading Lockhart's books again, not because she like them in anyway, she only read them because they reminded her of the days she had been happy with Harry and Ron. The time when they were invincible.  
  
As she opened her drawer, she saw something silvery. It was her scissor she had used when doing clothes for the house elves before she had learnt how to do it with magic. Ron had been so sweet once when she had accidentally cut herself with the scissor in the beginning of their previous year when Harry was in detention with Umbridge. Ron normally was much sweeter when they were alone, but since Harry and Ginny died, he had been equally emotionless whatever he was doing. It didn't even matter what Malfoy or any one of the Slytherins said to him about anything he just didn't care anymore. She had even once tried to make Ron take all his bottled up emotions out on Malfoy but it hadn't worked. Ron shut himself away inside himself.  
  
Without really thinking, she picked up the scissor and examined it. It was very sharp, her mother believed in having the right equipment and when Hermione had showed interest in a muggle hobby her parents had bought her the scissor among loads of other things. She opened the scissor and studied the blades.  
  
She knew she couldn't do it even if she wanted to but just for the feeling she placed the open scissor against her wrist. The scissor felt very cool and hard against her soft skin, just to see what happened she slid it softly over her wrist. It hurt as she scraped her skin and a red irritated trail appeared. It stung painfully and she could feel her blood pulsating angrily in the irritated skin.  
  
"She takes it well" Hermione said gritting her teeth and before she could think she put all her force on the scissor and slid it across her wrist again.  
  
It bled.  
  
Hermione starred at it in horror she had cut her wrist open the pure shock from it took away most of the pain. She continued to stare at it as blood ran down her arm and started making a pool on the floor. She never knew she could bleed like this. She stared over at her undamaged wrist. It was a pity if she was going to die from just cutting one wrist open. She had great trouble taking the scissor in her bloody hand and every moment she made it hurt ten times worse but pain didn't really bother her anymore she was too far passed that, it was only her body reacting. She had to use her entire body to put enough force onto the scissor and sliding it over her wrist, down in her flesh. To her annoyance, it didn't bleed as much as her other wrist even tough the cut must be as deep. She felt her heart beat rapidly in vain and new she had already bled too much blood for it to bleed freely. As unconsciousness slowly took her, she lay down on her bed and listened to her hearts desperate attempts to provide her body with blood she no longer had. If she had known she was going to take her life, she would have written a letter to Ron. She knew what she would have written, she would have told him of her crush and that she loved him but it was too late for that now. She smiled as she knew she would never regret this.   
  
The last thing she knew was that someone was standing over her screaming hysterically.  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
Wow, I don't ever think I have written something so dark. I think I better rate this an R.  
  
Just like my other dark story The Final Escape, I have a completely different ending.  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
She opened her eyes without even thinking of it. Ron was snoring next to her and she always enjoyed watching him sleep. She knew it was Ron, she had learned long ago what he snored like. Unlike usual the sight of Ron didn't make her feel happy, Ron was crying badly in his sleep, he was sitting uncomfortably in a chair next to her bed. She looked around not really understanding where she was or why but then she looked down on herself and saw the familiar white sheets of the hospital wing. It took her a second before remembering what had happened. She froze and focused intently on her heartbeat it was beating slowly and heavily pumping around her blood.   
  
She glanced down at her wrists and saw huge bandages. She knew she had almost done it and she regretted it now, not for herself but for Ron. She had not thought that she might hurt him by killing herself and even if she still had no greater desire to live she didn't want Ron to cry.   
  
She would do anything to make him happy again even live.  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
Not to ruin the mood I hope you are in but would you be so kind to review, please.  



End file.
